Known Bugs and Glitches
Glitches vs. Bugs Glitches and bugs are both code errors. Bug are detrimental to the player, like game crashes, drawing errors, and other inconveniences. Glitches are code errors that can be exploited for the benefit of the player. If it is a code error the benefits one player to the detriment of others or somehow hurts game play by making thing unduly unbalanced, then it probably should be considered a bug, and not a glitch (i.e, if a bug gave you perfect aim, impervious ships, or puts your ship out of reach of other ships (like flying ships). Known Bugs and Glitches Most of these are irritating, some are innocuous, and some might be exploitable as glitches. * Weight glitch. :: When editing a ship, your tonnage might reach 100%. Exit the editor and go back in and edit the ship or hit the "i" button at the bottom right corner and you will usually see the percentage has dropped. :: Possibly caused by new calculations using vertices conflicting with old calculations while building the ship. :: Fenomeno says this about the weight glitch: :::: We make the system to compress weight data and recalculate when you exit the editor. This is intentionally designed for giving users more weight to create a ship. This is why the weight indicator shows different percentage. * Piece drawing glitch. :: Sometimes when you go back in the tonnage percentage will go above 100%. This seems to trigger a bug where some pieces are drawn to long on an axis and/or might be missing a side. Return of the paint glitch? * Armor density. :: Water has a density of 1000. The armor pieces also say they have a density of 1000. This disregards the fast the armor pieces have the same size but differing weights. Further, they all float the same amount, with what seems like a density of about 975. :: Most likely a side effect of game-play balancing, but medium and light armor should have densities greater than hull and less than heavy armor. * Disconnect on missions. :: If you click on a ship, and then hit select before the ship has loaded, you will sometimes get an immediate "Mission Failed" when the mission starts. :: Caused by accidentally clicking the background while the ship is loading, causing the ship to unload. * Recurring opponent. :: If you invite a person to play again, all future matches will try to play against them until to specifically back out of the "battle" mode. Just selecting a different mode (missions, dock, etc) will not do it. * Multiplayer connection errors Occasionally multiplayer games will lose connection a minute or two after starting the battle. * Dock screen flashing. :: The screen flashes between what you should see and a black screen a couple times a second. This also occurs when doing a test sail. I could only get rid of it by killing and restarting the Naval Craft app. * Duplication glitch, as described by Oicraftian: AT THE REQUEST OF FENOMENO. Fenomeno informs me that the glitch has been fixed and will be unavailable with the next release, and the new inventory check might result in the game being unplayable for those that use the glitch. *'No shading/shadows'. :: Not really a bug. The game disables shading on 32bit processors. If you lack shading, it might be time to update your device. *'Shaking Scout Plane'. :: When the camera is centered on a scout plane when the ship it is circling sinks, the plane and camera tend to shake. The aircraft may also bank excessively, if the vessel sinking rolls over. Specifically, the plane will start to shake when a ship sinks, but unfortunately it does not stop shaking making the plane very hard to use for spotting hits on any remaining ships. * Unable to take photos at night. When using test run and setting the scene to night, using the photo button on the top right corner will say that the photo was taken but when viewed in the photos app, the picture will appear to be extremely bright. : :* F 22 Not being able to land and F 22 glitching out and taking off and glitching to about 100+ km away When using this modern plane specifically so far it will often glitch out very often. It will not land and circle around infinity. Has happened with the X-47B a few times. Seems more frequent with the F22. (Has not tested this with other modern planes) __FORCETOC__ Category:Game Related Category:Other